liarsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Etou Kouichi
Etou Kouichi was the Eleventh Contestant in the Second Round. He was also one of the finalists. He is played by Wada Soko and takes the role of the manga character Miura Takayoshi. Appearance & Personality Etou looks much like a wealthy gangster, but that mostly lies in his leopard-skin jacket, which earns him the nickname "leopard-skin" by Fukunawa Yuji. His hair is usually spiked and he wears a gold earring in his right ear. For the most part, Etou seems indifferent about most things. He only entered the second round because he thought it would be as easy as the first. In times of stress, however, he can go so far as to bow down to someone, begging for mercy, or on the other end break out into fistfights or rampages. History Liar Game, Round 2 After winning the first round, Etou made his way to the second due to thinking that it would be just as easy. When Leronira announces the rules, he becomes furious and charges at the screen, claiming that they must have put some of their men in the crowd to move the minority. Leronira responds by saying that is not possible, since it is a minority vote rather than a majority, and if anyone catches an LGT officer cheating, they will be awarded ¥100,000,000,000. This seems to calm Etou down. When later questioned by Kanzaki Nao, he reveals why he went into the second round. He admits that ¥100 Million is a tremendous debt for losing, and then not-so-jokingly comments that Nao would fetch a high price on the slave market. He eventually joined up with the only 8-man group that wasn't able to drop out, along with Fukunawa Yuji and Ono Wataru. He made it to the final round with Yuji, and became quite stressed when he revealed his true intentions, as well as when Akiyama Shinichi seemed to be winning. He joined forces with the other two finalists, only to find out that he had been tricked into letting Akiyama win. When Fukunaga is tricked by Akiyama into telling his strategy of three teams Etou reacts violently towards him and tries to attack him only to Fukunaga to hit him back and pin him down. Nao puts herself in the way between Fukunaga and Etou to protect him showing her kind heart to him. He was later seen working like a slave in a car garage to pay off his debt. Fukunaga appeared and offered him a way out, saying that he wouldn't want Etou to end up like Ono, being sent overseas to Hong Kong. Etou pronounces it "Hongu Kongu", much to Yuji's annoyance. Eri appears at the scene to put a stop to Yuji's plan, and both Etou and Yuji bow to her in hope that she will allow them more time to pay back their debts. Eri says that she merely came to give them word that the Revival Round was beginning, to which they are relieved. Revival Round At first, Etou seems to want Yuji to lose for his earlier betrayal, but after the ice-breaker reveals that Nao has no debt, he quickly changes his mind. Yuji approaches him and the rest of his group, saying that he and Nao teamed up, and that if they wanted to survive, they would have to pay him ¥5,000,000 each with their M Tickets. They all agree. After several rounds, Etou alone approaches Nao and tells her that she is, unfortunately, going to lose no matter what. Yuji shows up to knock Etou away from her, but admits that it's not a problem. After Nao seizes control of the game, Etou frantically buys votes from her, spending all of his remaining money. However, he still ends up in last place, causing him to throw a fit. Nao stops him and says that she decided to save only him, and gives him ¥200,000,000 for his debts, since he was the only one willing to tell her what was going on. He bows to her and thanks her graciously, then drops out. Final Stage Etou is shown to be in the upcoming movie, Liar Game: The Final Stage. Category:Characters Category:Drama Category:Protagonists Category:Round 2 Category:Revival Round Category:Liar Game: The Final Stage